culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Embraceable You
"Embraceable You" is a popular jazz song, with music by George Gershwin and lyrics by Ira Gershwin. The song was originally written in 1928 for an unpublished operetta named East Is West. It was eventually published in 1930 and included in the Broadway musical Girl Crazy where it was performed by Ginger Rogers in a song and dance routine choreographed by Fred Astaire. Billie Holiday's 1944 recording was inducted into the Grammy Hall of Fame in 2005. Recordings *Oleta Adams, on the album The Glory of Gershwin (1994) *Paul Anka *Chet Baker, on the eponymous album (1957) *Clifford Brown - Clifford Brown with Strings (1955) *Nat King Cole - (1943 & 1961) *Ornette Coleman - ''This Is Our Music'' (1959) *Bing Crosby (recorded November 12, 1947) - included in the album Bing Crosby Sings Songs by George Gershwin. *Johnny Dankworth - Too Cool For The Blues (2010) *Doris Day *Jimmy Dorsey - May 1941 (Decca 3928) *Eliane Elias on her albums Eliane Elias Plays Live (2010) and I Thought About You (2013) *Gloria Estefan on the album The Standards (2013) *Bill Evans - Bill Evans at the Montreux Jazz Festival (1968) *Ella Fitzgerald, on the album Ella Fitzgerald Sings the George and Ira Gershwin Songbook (1959) and Nice Work If You Can Get It, Pablo, 1983. *Med Flory and Supersax - Live in '75: Japanese Tour (1999), The Best Of Supersax And The LA Voices (2005) *Jane Froman sings in her 1952 #1 Best-selling soundtrack album from the film With a Song in My Heart *Judy Garland - Girl Crazy, film (1943) *Herbie Hancock, on his (1998) album Gershwin's World *Nicole Henry *Erroll Garner *Billie Holiday (1944) *Etta James on her 1994 cover album Mystery Lady: Songs of Billie Holiday *Harry James - Soft Lights, Sweet Trumpet (Columbia CL 6207, 1952) *Joni James on the album When I fall in love *Jose James & Jef Neve - For All We Know 2010 *Eyran Katsenelenbogen (2007) *Stacey Kent - Tenderly (2015) *Felix Knight - "Gems From Gershwin" radio broadcast (1938) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHtmi7wrW4Y *Cleo Laine on her 1986 album That Old Feeling *Joe Lovano included it in his 2000 album 52nd Street Themes *Liberace *Wynton Marsalis, live performance at the Newport Jazz Festival (1989) *Maureen McGovern *Idina Menzel *Tim Minchin sings modified lyrics *Liza Minnelli, on her 1996 album Gently *Charlie Parker - Cool Bird (1947) *Louis Prima *Dianne Reeves on the album The Calling: Celebrating Sarah Vaughan (2001) *Duncan Sheik, on Red Hot + Rhapsody *Frank Sinatra (1941) *Carol Sloane. on the album But Not For Me (1986) *Brent Spiner, on the album Ol' Yellow Eyes Is Back *Jo Stafford *Rod Stewart on the album Stardust: The Great American Songbook, Volume III (2004) *Art Tatum *Chucho Valdés *Sarah Vaughan - Sarah Vaughan with Clifford Brown (1954) *Dinah Washington (1946) *Ben Webster and Harry "Sweets" Edison, on the EP album Ben and "Sweets" *Andy Williams - Warm and Willing (1962) *Engelbert Humperdinck, on the album "A Lovely Way To Spend An Evening" (1985) See also * List of 1930s jazz standards References Category:1928 songs Category:1930s jazz standards Category:1948 singles Category:Songs with music by George Gershwin Category:Songs with lyrics by Ira Gershwin Category:Ella Fitzgerald songs Category:Frank Sinatra songs Category:Nat King Cole songs Category:Liza Minnelli songs Category:Andy Williams songs Category:Jo Stafford songs Category:Grammy Hall of Fame Award recipients Category:Songs from Girl Crazy Category:Pop standards Category:Jazz compositions in G major